


Sokka's Afternoon Rounds

by gaangbang (rowang1996)



Series: ATLA Downtime [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowang1996/pseuds/gaangbang
Summary: these are just gonna be little drabbles of gay gaang stuff
Series: ATLA Downtime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sokka's Afternoon Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka had been masturbating for… a while. Several years by this point. And his desire to play with his dick only seemed to grow as time went on.

Now 14 and the only man left in the tribe, Sokka would regularly take it upon himself to patrol, both inside and outside the wall. Should the mood strike him, and it often did, he would secret himself away somewhere and free his cock from its fabric prison. Today was no different. Like most days, Sokka found himself leaning back against a wall of ice, pants around his ankles, teen cock in his hand. It was so cold that steam rose off the head as he pulled his foreskin back and he chuckled at this. Of course he wasn’t going to let a little cold stop him, he was going for a new record – already at 4 and the day was barely halfway over. His cock, already quite large at 7”, looked massive compared to his hands. He could easily hold it in both hands and the large, shiny head was still clearly visible. He hadn’t seen another penis in quite a long time (and certainly not a hard one) but he was sure that his was quite nice. As he pumped his teen cock, he closed his eyes and focused on making himself feel good. His pace quickened, breath grew shallow, low-hanging balls pulled closer to his body and he froze.

A chunk of the ice wall had fallen next to him and he could swear he heard a voice.

Sokka quickly covered himself and looked around. Up and down, left and right, he didn’t see anything.

“Maybe it was just how hard I'm going,” he mused to himself. With another quick look up to the wall, he confirmed no one was around and started back at his task, working to bring himself to the edge again. He imagined what it would be like to finally get his cock sucked or to plunge deep into a warm, wet hole. No one in the village could really help him with that since they were either his family or too close to being so. He’d have to leave the village one day, maybe find someone nice in another water tribe or maybe even the earth nation.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized how close he was and his orgasm took him by surprise. It was strong and made his legs shake. He grunted, loudly. He opened his eyes and watched as his load shot from his dick and onto the snow, slowly melting its way down. Not only was it surprisingly strong but it was surprisingly large, he’d made quite a large hole in the snow and as he basked in the glow of his orgasm, he wondered if that was the most he’d ever shot. Shrugging to himself, he kicked the snow around the offending hole to cover up is deeds.

Making his way around the rest of the perimeter, Sokka wondered if he was supposed to be wasting his cum like that. He hadn’t had much in the way of sexual education by the time his father left. He knew that cum wasn’t just there to make babies, gay couples obviously had no use for that and he assumed they came too. What did they do with it?

“Maybe,” Sokka pondered, “shooting onto the ground isn’t what I should do. But… _what_?” As he crossed the halfway point of the perimeter, he was deep in thought and certainly not paying attention to the world around him but Sokka was busy with some deductive reasoning. “I always feel really tired after I finish so… maybe just letting it fall to the ground is wasting some kind of masculine life force?” He stopped and thought for a minute. “Obviously. Duh, why didn’t I realize this sooner? If it’s not going _into_ someone, I’m wasting all that when I should be putting it back into my body. I’ll have to start doing that from now on.”

\-----------------------------

Coming back inside after his hourly rounds, Sokka decided to check up on the ice wall, to make sure there was no structural damage that needed repairing. He wasn’t quite sure how you’d repair ice but he was sure he’d figure it out if he needed. He was at the southwest corner so the problem would probably be in the now-disused lookout post. He climbed the ladder carefully and peered into the room. Not seeing anything worrying, he climbed up into the room and had a look around. The same chairs, tables, maps, and lanterns that had sat in the room for the past couple years. Nothing looked out of place. He checked the ledges surrounding the lookout post and found where the chunk of ice had fallen from. It didn’t look like there had been too much damage, he figured he could probably compress a bunch of snow in there and make it good as new. Tomorrow though, he was hungry and wanted to see what was for dinner.

As he was turning around to leave, Sokka’s foot fell on something that wasn’t the wooden floor. It was a hat. “One of the boys’, probably,” Sokka mumbled to himself as he reached down to grab it, “they really shouldn’t be up here alone.” And again Sokka was frozen in fear. “Oh no, what if they saw me?” He sat down in the chair and threw the hat on the table next to him “Who would’ve come up here?” Despite the fact that he was appalled that someone had possibly seen him, he was almost kind of… turned on? He would never do anything with any of them but if they wanted to watch, why not? If it was one of the boys, maybe they’d learn a thing or two. Eventually, he’d have to teach them and now they’d have less to learn. The more he thought about it, the more turned on he got. One more couldn’t hurt before dinner.

Sokka quickly slid his cock out through the top of his pants and started his usual procedure, sure to keep his eyes open and face relaxed so, should someone look up and see him, no one would see anything unusual. Within minutes, Sokka was shooting his load again. Remembering his idea from earlier, he placed a hand out and caught as much of the cum as he could in his cupped palm. Squeezing out the last of his load onto his fingers, he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. This wasn’t the first time he’d tasted it but it had been a while. It wasn’t too bad, and definitely worth it if his guess was right. He brought his other hand to his mouth and drank down the remainder of his load, licking his hand clean. He sat for a moment, checking to see how he felt. He was sure he felt less tired and that was all he needed to know that he was right. He would no longer waste any of his cum on the ground.

Sokka turned his head to look at the hat he’d tossed down. “What am I gonna do with you?” He sighed. “Guess I’ll just hang onto it until I see a kid without a hat.”


End file.
